There are many instances in which a person desires to alternately position a lawn or garden sprinkler in different locations in which it is desirable for the sprinkler to discharge different spray patterns of water therefrom. In these instances a person wishing to water a lawn or garden must successively utilize different sprinklers for the most advantageous application of water to the lawn or garden with a minimum amount of water wasted. Inasmuch as water, particularly in the summer months, is becoming scarce, a need exists whereby a relatively inexpensive garden or lawn sprinkler may be provided with means to selectively discharge different spray patterns of water therefrom.
Examples of the various forms of lawn and garden sprinklers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention and which are operative to selectively discharge different spray patterns of water therefrom are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,544,521, 2,711,925, 3,081,950 and 3,385,525.